


66th Hunger Games

by Paul260702



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Hunger Games, Love, M/M, Murder, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul260702/pseuds/Paul260702
Summary: The day dawned on the reaping day of the 66th Annual Hunger Games and 16 year old Colt Meadowgrove from District 3 prepares for the day ahead...





	1. Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> Not Finished
> 
> I'll have a NSFW version of this story soon but this is a normal fanfic thing.

Colt Meadowgrove slowly opened his eyes the soft morning light flooded into his room his mother must have already pulled the old and tattered curtains aside, he lifted the grey duvet ignoring the many holes of varying sizes, however groggy Colt was he couldn't ever forget the fact that today was Reaping Day and two unwilling children would be force ably dragged off to the capital to fight 22 other children to the death for the amusement of the Capital and its citizens, each year since his 12th birthday he had nightmares off being forced to go to the Hunger Games, his older brother had been Reaped to take part in a previous he hadn't even lasted for the whole of the first day.

Colt pulled himself out of the bed finding the long white sleeves of his button up shirt and the blue jeans that were too big for him, it had been his brothers, grabbing the battered can of deodorant he sprayed began changing into the only clothes he owned that could be considered smart. Even though he had safely passed through 4 years of the Reaping he had a bad feeling about this years Reaping, having changed Colt walked out of his room gently closing the door behind him, walking into the kitchen his mother turned and looked at him, his drunk of a Father also turned and looked at him and quickly chuckled to himself then quickly pulling the bottle of alcohol towards his mouth, his mother clearly stressed simply sighed reaching into a draw throwing a hair brush at Colt. Just barely catching it he ran it through his hair at least making it presentable.

Carefully passing the brush to his mother Colt began on his way to the town square earlier than his parents, surrounded by the developed buildings of Districts 3 Heartland he and the entire eligible population of District 3 lined up to be registered for the Reaping slowly the line was moved into the town square, eventually he reached the front of the queue and he stretched his arm out as the woman sat at the table pricked his finger and then printed his blood onto a book. 

Colt along with many of his peers silently marched into the town square under the constant surveillance of the ever watchful eyes of the Peacekeepers, it wasn't long before the other residents of District 3 poured into the remaining space of the town square, it seemed like hours had passed when in reality it was probably just a matter of minuets until Zedoary Nightroot the unusual but charismatic Escort for District 3.

"District 3!" Zedoary yells into the microphone with a wide smile, he was a Capital citizen through and through seeming extremely happy knowing two kids from this District were going to be sent to their imminent doom. "As all of you will no doubt know this is the Reaping for 66th Hunger Games!" He seems ecstatic but his enthusiasm isn't repeated by the crowd. For a second dead silence fills the town square. "Ok, time to pick the Tributes for District 3 then." 

Slowly Zedoary lowered his hand into one of the two crystal balls and quickly retrieved a slip of pure white paper. He flipped open the paper and said, "May Smith." In the middle of a crowd of 18 year old girls a brunette with emerald green eyes obviously nervous calmly walked towards the front of the town square flanked closely by Peacekeepers, walking up the stairs in front of the Justice Hall Zedoary declared "Ladies and Gentlemen, May Smith the female Tribute for District 3." 

Yet again Zedoary lowered his hand into the other crystal ball this time he seemed to stir the paper around a bit being picky about the slip of paper he chose, suddenly grabbing a slip he tugged his hand out of the ball and read the name that had to be called, "Colt Meadowgrove." 

For a second white noise filled Colt's ears and flashbacks to when his brother was Reaped ran through his mind, in the meanwhile Colt stood perfectly still he stood in his exact position for such a while a Peacekeeper walked though the crowd and dragged him towards the Justice Hall after being firmly planted by Zedoary's side he yelled "District 3's male Tribute Colt Meadowgrove." Yet again silence overtakes the town square, theres looks of sorrow and sympathy from adult faces and looks of relief from the other potential tributes happy knowing they weren't chosen. 

After a full minuet of silence and passionate stares Peacekeepers began to clear the square as other rushed me and May Smith off to the train with Zedoary quickly following behind, there wouldn't be any visits as in the 60th Hunger Games a Tribute from District 3 had their mother sneak a Cyanide pill into the Justice Hall to pass on to her son before the games it had caused an issue where the Tribute committed suicide before the games so they quickly obtained a new tribute from District 3 which caused a minor revolt in the District fair to say they weren't wanting to repeat the situation this was reinforced when we were checked before we entered the train.


	2. The Capital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colt and May arrive at the Capital and get a feel for the surroundings...

When Colt had stepped onto the train the grandness and majesty of the train hit him square in the face, it seemed like the Capital had spent more money on the train than they did on the District, as Colt was focusing on the grand train a Peacekeeper pushed him in allowing May and Zedoary to enter after him, quickly the doors of the train closed behind him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Finished


End file.
